Poco Convencional
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Scorpius siempre ha sido un poco raro, por eso, no es nada extraño que quiera estudiar eso. El problema es que su padre no está de acuerdo y él no tiene ninguna intención de arreglar las cosas. En ese momento, es donde entro yo, Lily Potter, su novia. Para el AI Navideño de "Amor de Tercera Generación"
1. Conociendo al Señor Malfoy

Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de tercera generación"

Este fic responde a una de las peticiones de Elphyra que pedía un fic ta que así:

"Quisiera saber cómo se lo tomará la familia Malfoy cuando **Scorpius** les notifica que es novio de **Lily** **Potter**_. _Como mínimo Scorpius debe tener unos dieciséis años (y Lily catorce), es a decir no podéis hacerlo antes del quinto curso de Scor pero sí más tarde (cuando salen de Hogwarts, por ejemplo)."

* * *

**Poco convencional**

Los derechos de autor de estos personajes y de todo el potterverso pertenecen a jotaká, sin embargo, esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Capítulo primero**_

_**Conociendo al Señor Malfoy**_

Todos los que me conocen coinciden en que me parezco muchísimo a mi madre. Es verdad, soy físicamente idéntica a ella. Excepto en las gafas, la miopía es la gran herencia de los Potter. Pero, además de la miopía, tengo otro rasgo que, claramente, he heredado de mi padre; el afán de héroe. Y de héroe suicida.

El niño que sobrevivió y que dejo de ser un niño hace años, no es como lo pintan en los periódicos. Ni os fieis de sus fans ni os fieis de Skeeter, es todo mentira. Mi padre, el hombre al que más quiero por encima de todo, es un poco tonto o, al menos, lo es a la hora de tomar este tipo de decisiones. ¿Era un inconsciente o realmente era su intención salvar al mundo? Yo me declino más por la primera opción.

Pero no es mi padre quien importa ahora. Soy yo. Yo, que me he empeñado en ser la heroína de mi novio en una misión suicida. La que me ha llevado a estar en la puerta del despacho de Draco Malfoy.

Os pondré al corriente; estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy y, no, no es por un ataque de rebeldía como opina más gente de la que desearía. Estoy enamorada de él, en la medida que una chica de dieciséis años puede estar enamorada. Superlativamente, porque, como dice mi abuelo, el amor es cosa de jóvenes y almas jóvenes. Soy una joven enamorada, era el destino que acabase cometiendo una locura como esta. ¿Mi locura? Voy a enfrentarme al mismísimo señor Malfoy para convencerle de que estudiar runas antiguas es una carrera muy distinguida e interesante.

Estudiar Runas Antiguas no es algo de renombre, es una carrera de bichos raros. Ratas de biblioteca, lo suficientemente inteligentes como para acceder a una de las mejores carreras, que prefieren dedicar su vida a la investigación de antiguos textos de alquimia. Como Scorpius.

Desde que le conozco siempre ha sido así. Cinco años en los que le he visto más veces en la biblioteca, con un gran libro de hace siglos, que en el Gran Comedor. Estoy segura de que pasa más horas estudiando y leyendo que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, incluidas las necesidades básicas.

Por eso, me extraña mucho que su padre no tuviera ninguna sospecha de que su hijo no era, ni por asomo, un poquito normal. Si un niño de siete años te pide de regalo de navidad un libro de runas, digo yo, que es algo sospechoso.

Señor Draco Malfoy, no sé de qué te extrañas a estas alturas de la vida. Y, mucho menos entiendo, porque soy yo la que te tiene que abrir los ojos o, por lo menos, hacer que tú y tu hijo os volváis a dirigir la palabra.

Sí, he comprobado que los Malfoy, sin importar la edad, se enfadan y se comportan como niños pequeños. O peor, porque son muchísimo más orgullosos.

Maldito rubio altivo. Queda poquísimo tiempo para que la secretaria de tu padre me avise de que puedo pasar al despacho. Estoy tan nerviosa que puede que se me olvide que te quiero. Reza para que no sea así.

Ya oigo el taconeo.

—Señorita Potter, ya puede pasar.

Maldita secretaria ¿Cómo es capaz de decirlo tan tranquila? Creo que está disfrutando al ver mi cara de agonía, se le nota en esa media sonrisa mal disimulada.

Bien, tendré que entrar, si le hago esperar le causaré peor impresión de la que ya le causo solamente por mi apellido. Bonita situación para conocer al padre de mi novio.

Toco a la puerta y una voz burlona, desde el interior, me avisa de que puedo pasar. Abro la puerta. Él está enfrente de mí, sentado en una butaca, y rodeado de miles de papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa. Es la primera vez le veo de frente y tan de cerca. El parecido con su hijo es asombroso; son completamente idénticos. Tienen hasta el mismo gesto de burla y superioridad perpetuo en el rostro.

—Buenos días, señorita Potter, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? —me inquiere a modo de saludo. Otra vez ese recochineo en sus palabras. Lo que le faltaba a mis nervios.

Me cuesta unos instantes responder algo que suene coherente.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —me siento en una silla que hay enfrente del escritorio —Soy Lily Potter, una amiga de su hijo y…

—Señorita Potter, ¿no le han dicho que no hay que decir mentiras? Sé perfectamente que es la novia de mi hijo.

Aunque seguía sin borrársele esa media sonrisa típica de los Malfoy, su voz había sonado muy seria.

Vaya metedura de pata nada más empezar. Scorpius podría haberme dicho que se lo había contado a su padre. Espero que se haya enterado de boca de su hijo y no de alguna situación peor. Las cosas no tenían que haber sido así, a saber qué idea se habrá construido de mí.

Aún así, creo notar que el señor Malfoy está muy entretenido con esta situación. Supongo que ver a una adolescente nerviosa y haciendo tonterías tiene que ser más divertido que revisar un montón de papeles.

—Si lo que está pensando es que lo sé porque me lo ha dicho mi hijo está muy equivocada. Simplemente lo he deducido, y parece que estoy en lo cierto.

Oh, genial, además he caído en su trampa. Creo que tendré que hacer uso de toda mi diplomacia para superar este pequeño desliz.

—Bueno, señor Malfoy, no había considerado que esta fuese la mejor situación para presentarme como la novia de su hijo. Siempre pensé que su hijo estaría conmigo y que sería algo más convencional.

Parece que está funcionando.

—Entonces olvidémoslo y volvamos a mi pregunta inicial.

Sí, funcionó, aunque responder a esa pregunta no es tan fácil. Más hora, que me ha hecho dudar de que no vaya a captar cuando le mienta. No me puedo echar atrás, no ahora que he llegado tan lejos, aunque sólo sea el principio.

—Quería darle un mensaje de parte de su hijo. No es un mensaje exactamente, pero se podría decir que sí.

Oh no, me he enrevesado y, por si fuera poco, me quedo callada.

—Creo que no la entiendo, señorita Potter.

Su rostro comienza a oscurecerse, creo que lo estoy cabreando. Vaya lio en el que me he metido.

—Quiero decir que no me dijo que se lo dijera ni que no, pero yo pensé que debía saber que le echa de menos y que necesita su apoyo.

Draco Malfoy apoya los brazos sobre la mesa y castañea los dedos. Suspira antes de responderme.

—Puede, señorita Potter, que me enfadara con él en su momento y discutiéramos, pero no soy yo el que sigue enfadado, es él quien no ha respondido a ninguna de mis cartas.

Oh, vaya. Ahora pensará que le he tomado por un infantil, que impresión más buena que le tengo que estar causando. Voy a matar a Scorpius en cuanto le vea, y le haré tragarse todas las cartas una a una.

—No sabía que había recibido ninguna carta, no me dijo nada sobre eso. Disculpe, de verdad, si le he importunado. Hablaré con él. Gracias.

Me levanto torpemente y me dirijo a la puerta. Cuanto antes salga de esta incomoda y desastrosa situación, mejor. Cuando estoy sujetando el pomo de la puerta, el señor Malfoy me interrumpe.

—Señorita Potter —hace una pausa, como si antes de decir lo que va a decir tuviese que tragarse todo su orgullo —, mi hijo es igual de orgulloso que yo cuando era joven. ¿Podría conseguir que leyese las cartas?

—Claro, señor Malfoy —le respondo antes de despedirme y abandonar su despacho.

Parece que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Aquí está el primer capítulo. Sé que no es exactamente lo que pediste pero, como ya te dije, se me descontrolaron los personajes. Así que échale las culpas a ellos xD

Serán tres capítulos y un epílogo. Espero que te gusten, porque los he hecho con mucho cariño.


	2. Conociendo a la señora Malfoy

Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de tercera generación" y es un regalo para **Elphyra**.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de autor de estos personajes y de todo el potterverso pertenecen a jotaká, sin embargo, esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. **_

_**Conociendo a la Señora Malfoy. **_

Ahora mismo, todo el odio que puedo llegar a sentir está dirigido a los Malfoy, padre e hijo. Por manipulador en el caso de Malfoy padre (que me pide algo como si estuviese en situación de negarme) y por orgulloso y desordenado en el caso de Malfoy hijo.

Muy desordenado. Estoy aprovechando que, para variar, está en la biblioteca, para buscar las malditas cartas. Si es que están y no las ha quemado en un arrebato de pasión, porque cuando se enfada, a veces, le entra un pronto pirómano.

He decidido empezar por su baúl, el cual está hecho un verdadero desastre. Con lo ordenado que parece, siempre tan bien vestido, parece mentira que su ropa y sus cosas salgan de este desastre. Realmente, los elfos hacen un gran trabajo.

Me paso horas buscando por su baúl y sus cajones sin encontrar nada. Al final tengo que dejar la misión para otro momento, ya que se me ha hecho la hora de comer.

Llego al Gran Comedor y me siento a su lado en nuestra mesa, la de Ravenclaw. Está leyendo un libro de Historia de la Magia sin probar ni un bocado de lo que se ha servido en su plato. Levanta la vista del libro (que gran honor) cuando nota que me he sentado a su lado. Me sonríe y me besa a modo de saludo.

—Lily, ayer por la tarde no pude encontrarte por Hogsmade, ¿dónde te metiste?

—Me quede con el profesor Longbotton ayudándole en el invernadero tres. No me encontraba muy bien y no tenía ganas de salir.

Muy bien, Lily, eres la reina de la mentira. Mira, parece que se lo ha creído, ya puede ser política de mayor.

Cállate, conciencia, por Circe, a buenas horas apareces. No podía decirle que me escapé para hablar con su padre a escondidas de él. Además, como si él me lo contase todo. Si estoy en este el lio es por culpa suya y de sus mentiras.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Sí, claro, perfectamente.

Me parece que ha sonado muy borde, pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy muy enfadada.

Scorpius me mira, aunque sería más exacto decir que clava sus ojos grises en los míos. Sabe que me pasa algo, siempre ha tenido esa intuición tan aguda conmigo.

Antes de que la situación se tuerza más, aparece el correo. Miles de lechuzas de todos los tamaños y colores invaden el gran comedor. Para mi sorpresa, dos lechuzas tienen correo para mí. Una de ellas, la de color café, trae una carta de mi madre y de James, y la otra, una oscura casi negra, trae una carta sin nombre o, al menos, no lo tiene a la vista. Me las guardaré en la capa, ya las leeré más tarde.

—Una carta de Dennis desde Irlanda, últimamente, desde que ha sido fichado por los Caerphilly Catapults, me manda una carta cada semana contándome todo lo que le sucede en el club y poniéndome al día sobre Quidditch. Creo que no se ha enterado de que no soy muy forofo de ese deporte. ¿De quién son tus cartas?

—Una de mi madre y James y la otra de Luna, a saber que me contará esta vez.

No ha estado mal mi respuesta, creo que ha resultado muy creíble, porque tampoco es tan raro recibir correo de mi madrina.

El resto del tiempo de la comida pasa sin ningún accidente resaltable. Scorpius me cuenta cosas que ha leído acerca de unos hechizos antiguos y que dejaron de estar en uso hace siglos. También, se muestra más cariñoso que de costumbre, posiblemente sea porque ha notado mi tono borde antes. Creo que se me está pasando el cabreo por lo de las cartas, al menos un poquito.

Tras pasar todo el día con Scorpius, por fin tengo tiempo para leer las cartas. Llevo todo el día intrigada por la carta sin nombre, por saber de quién es y lo que me querrá decir. Confío en que no contendrá nada malo, ya que se supone que se vigila que en Hogwarts no entre ningún correo dañino.

Uso la varita para iluminarme, pues todas mis compañeras están ya durmiendo, y empiezo a leer la carta.

_Querida Lily Potter, _

_Mi marido me contó de su visita a su despacho y de lo que allí aconteció. Me hace muy feliz saber que alguien como usted, que se preocupa tanto por mi hijo, sea su novia. Me gustaría, cuando las aguas hayan calmado, conocerla. Mientras, intentaré ayudarla a buscar las cartas, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer._

_No sé donde puede tenerlas escondidas, pero te puedo contar donde escondía las cosas cuando era pequeño. Tiene un libro, de tapa de cuero de dragón verde, de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Está bastante estropeado, ya que era de cuando su abuela era pequeña, pero le tiene mucho cariño. Ahí es donde escondía los pequeños pergaminos, en los que escribía sus descubrimientos sobre la mansión Malfoy, y donde sospecho que habrá escondido las cartas. Espero serle de ayuda y que consiga que mi hijo las lea. _

_Con cariño, _

_Astoria Malfoy. _

No esperaba que se tratase de la madre de Scorpius, que gran sorpresa.

Leo la carta varias veces para asimilar la información. A la cuarta vez, consigo comprender que simplemente se trata de una madre preocupada por su familia, y que la madre de mi novio es como cualquier otra madre. Al contrario de lo que me imaginaba, no se trata del prototipo de suegra sobreprotectora con su hijo, dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que tú desaparezcas.

Es todo un alivio, porque con no caerle bien al señor Malfoy tengo más que suficiente. Puede que ayer no terminara de parecer un ogro, de hecho no me lo pareció, y que se entretuviera mucho con mi numerito, pero estoy segura de que le proporcioné el mismo entretenimiento que un mono haciendo el pino. Sí, estoy segura de que para el señor Malfoy soy como un mono; le entretengo durante lo que dura el espectáculo y, cuando este finaliza, no soy más que un simple ser inferior. Creo que mi caso es peor, al mono se le coge cariño antes.

Por eso, me tranquiliza saber que la señora Malfoy parece ser el polo opuesto a su marido en su relación conmigo. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerla y espero que, a diferencia de con su marido, sea en unas circunstancias más normales.

Las horas van pasando mientras medito sobre: la carta, el lugar donde puede estar ese libro, si estarán ahí y como habría sido conocer a los padres de mi novio en una situación más común.

Con todos esos pensamientos, termino de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estoy segura de que este ha sido uno de los peores lunes de mi vida. Llevo todo el día sin haber podido centrarme en ninguna clase, y eso es gran problema pues estoy a dos semanas de los TIMOs. Todo por culpa de Scorpius y de las malditas cartas. Pero no tengo que desanimarme, no ahora que ya sé donde pueden estar.

Intento deshacerme de todo el pesimismo posible comiéndome una rana de chocolate, pues es el chocolate es la mejor solución para todo.

Cuando ya no queda ninguna parte de la rana fuera de mi barriga, me dirijo al cuarto de Scorpius, lo más rápido posible, evitando cruzarme con él.

Estoy tan concentrada pensando en las cartas que, al llegar a la habitación, no me percato de que no está vacía.

Es, cuando me siento en su cama, cuando me doy cuenta de la presencia. Y el de mí.

—Hola, Lily, ¿has venido a pasar una tarde _especial _conmigo?

—Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí? — le inquiero al mismo tiempo que me doy cuenta de la estupidez de mi pregunta.

—Es que, verás, está habitación da la casualidad de que es la mía y la de tres personas más a parte de tu novio. ¿No habías pensado en eso? Aunque que preguntas hago, está claro que no ya que Scorpius siempre nos tira de aquí cuando te trae. Parece que no os gusta tener público. Pero ahora no está él aquí, así que ¿qué haces aquí?

Kurt está a punto de empezar su archiconocido interrogatorio, el que le ha hecho ser el más cotilla de todo Ravenclaw, para descubrir que me ha llevado a estar aquí sola. Es increíblemente manipulador a la hora de sacar información pese a que, después, no sepa aprovecharla. Si supiera estaría en Slytherin y no en Ravenclaw.

—¿No es hoy el día de entrenamiento de nuestro equipo? De hecho, creo que ya tiene que haber empezado.

—Oh no, llego tarde otra vez. Me tengo que ir ya, tienes razón, pero no te creas que te vayas a librar de mi interrogatorio. Sé que algo malo o bueno está pasando entre tú y Scorpius, lo he visto esta mañana en tus posos del té, pero no he podido terminar de entenderlos— mira el reloj— Por Merlín, llego un cuarto de hora tarde.

Se marcha corriendo sin despedirse y sin darme tiempo a mí de hacerlo. Cierro la puerta cuando sale y conjuro varios hechizos para evitar tener más visitas. No quiero interrupciones.

Vuelvo, al igual que ayer, a buscar en su baúl. Tampoco hoy encuentro nada, al igual que en su cajones, que siguen igual de desordenados y sin ninguna carta a la vista.

Rendida me tumbo en su cama.

Por un momento se me ocurre la idea de que, quizás, no se hubiese traído ese libro a Hogwarts y que, todo lo que estaba haciendo era una pérdida de tiempo. Borro esa idea de mi mente, pues la imagen que me había creado de la señora Malfoy era la del tipo de madres que conocen a sus hijos mejor que nadie. Si ella decía que Scorpius llevaba ese libro consigo tenía que ser así.

Otra vez esa mujer es mi aliciente para seguir indagando. Pero ¿dónde buscar ahora que no me queda ningún lugar más?

Intento cambiar mi método y me pongo a pensar donde guardaría algo importante y que no quisiese que nadie descubriese, como la capa de invisibilidad.

Claro, la capa. Por Merlín, ya sé donde no he buscado aún, debajo de la cama, donde guardo yo la capa.

Me levanto de un salto de la cama como si fuese impulsada por mis nuevas esperanzas. Levanto el cubre colchón de la cama y… ¡Bingo! Hay otro baúl ahí abajo.

A diferencia de lo que me esperaba, no me cuesta ningún esfuerzo abrirlo. En su interior el desorden es parejo al de su otro baúl y al de sus cajones, es la marca que denota quien es el dueño. El baúl está repleto de libros de todos los tipos, incluso, hay literatura muggle.

Paso horas mirando los libros que tenía escondidos, pues cada uno de ellos son como los pequeños tesoros de mi novio. Hasta que lo encuentro. Un libro tal y como lo había descrito la señora Malfoy, verde y con muchos años encima. Aunque, lo que más me llama la atención de él, es la gran cantidad trozos de pergaminos que hay entre sus páginas, casi hay más pergaminos que páginas. Son sumamente interesantes y son, en cierto modo, como un diario de Scorpius. Puede que no narren su vida, pero cuentas sus aventuras y descubrimientos y, algunas de ellas, son muy graciosas y de hace muchos años.

Es, en la página 27, donde encuentro las cartas. Son tres y ninguna de ellas se encuentra abierta. Tengo claro que no seré yo quien las abra. Por eso, me las guardo en un bolsillo de mi capa, conjuro un hechizo para ordenar el cuarto de nuevo y me marcho.

La primera parte de la misión estaba completada, ahora queda lo más importante; que Scorpius las leyese.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por los reviews del primer capitulo

Se me olvido comentar que este fic está, un poco, inspirado en la película Love story (aunque las similitudes son escasas) y en una frase de William Shakespeare:

"El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen."


	3. Scorpius

Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de tercera generación" y es un regalo para **Elphyra**.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Los derechos de autor de estos personajes y de todo el potterverso pertenecen a jotaká, sin embargo, esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 **_

_**Scorpius **_

Creo que, haber escondido las cartas debajo de la almohada, no ha sido una buena idea. Hacen que mi conciencia me atormente. Por un lado, me dice que soy una entrometida —tiene razón— y por otro lado, que, ya que he cogido las cartas, debería de estar pensando en cómo hacer que Scorpius las leyese.

Como si fuera fácil.

Decido que, ya que no voy a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, saldré de la cama y bajaré a la sala común para entrar en calor junto al fuego.

Me levanto y cojo las cartas de debajo de la almohada, no vaya a ser que termine perdiéndolas. Recojo la capa del uniforme y me la coloco como si fuese una manta. Bajo a tientas hasta la sala común.

La sala se encuentra desierta y a oscuras. No hay ni fantasmas como a otras horas.

No me molesto en encender la luz, y las únicas luces que iluminan el lugar son la luna llena y las tenues llamas del fuego casi extinto.

Echo un poco más de leña al fuego y me tumbo en la alfombra que hay junto a éste.

Estoy a punto de sacar las cartas de mi bolsillo cuando oigo unos pasos bajando desde la escalera. No me molesto en mirar quien es, no me interesa. Los pasos terminan de bajar las escaleras. Me giro a mirar el fuego. Se acercan.

— ¿Lily?

La voz es inconfundible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

—No podía dormir —me responde mientras se tumba a mi lado — ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo.

Estamos tumbados, uno enfrente del otro, y Scorpius aprovecha para abrazarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Los TIMOs— le miento y, esta vez, no resulta nada creíble — ¿Y a ti?

—No lo sé—me responde. Es verdad, él no me está engañando, lo puedo notar en el deje de temor en su voz.

Aprieto más mi cuerpo contra el suyo intentando animarle. Nunca he sabido cómo reaccionar en situaciones así. Me siento muy torpe.

Nos quedamos así, abrazos y en silencio, hasta que Scorpius lo rompe.

— ¿Crees que he tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Crees que debería seguir mis sueños y estudiar Runas Antiguas?

Nunca pensé que pudiera estar indeciso, puesto que siempre me había parecido una persona muy segura de sí misma y de sus decisiones. Claro que, últimamente, me estoy dando cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que desconocía de él.

—Por supuesto, tienes que hacer lo que tú quieres, no puedes dejar que nadie decida por ti.

—Sabes que mi padre no quiere que estudie eso, que quiere que siga con los negocios de la familia.

¿Qué si lo sabía? Cómo no saberlo después de todo lo que había vivido estos últimos días. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme que si lo sabía después de todo lo que estaba pasando por él?

Estoy a punto de explotar.

—Deberías volver a hablar con él, más calmado. Es tu padre, tarde o temprano lo aceptará.

—Sé que no voy a conseguir que cambie de opinión y, además, Lily, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes.

Y ahora es cuando exploto.

—El único que tiene una mente cerrada eres tú —me levanto bruscamente —, y no puedes decir eso porque no has leído ninguna de sus cartas.

Le lanzo las cartas y, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, me mira enfadado.

— ¿Has estado escarbando entre mis cosas?

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Tú no reaccionabas y…

—Lily, es mi vida y mi familia. No tienes porque entrometerte en mis asuntos. Lo que pase entre mi padre y yo es un problema de mi padre y mío.

—Perfecto, yo sólo me preocupaba por ti y te intentaba ayudar, pero ya veo que sólo he servido para molestarte.

Las lágrimas y la impotencia nublan mi vista. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que me he estado preocupando por él, desde que me lo contó, no haya servido para nada. Y no sólo eso, sino que, además, nos estemos peleando.

No puedo seguir aquí, no mientras él esté detestándome con la mirada. Se siente fatal y, además, es algo que no nos había pasado nunca. Es nuestra primera pelea desde que nos conocimos, nuestra primera pelea en cinco años.

Le doy la espalda y me marcho corriendo a mi habitación. Necesito calmarme y desahogarme con la almohada.

* * *

Esta mañana parece que todo va a peor o, sería más apropiado decir que, no va a nada.

Scorpius no está en ningún lugar. Al principio pensaba que me estaba evitando y que no me quería ver tras la discusión de ayer, pero no es sólo eso, no está en ningún lugar de Hogwarts.

Cuando he terminado las clases y, tras no verle tampoco en el gran comedor, lo he buscado con el mapa del merodeador. Mapa que me ha costado caro, pues no es fácil que Albus lo preste.

El mapa no muestra a Scorpius en ningún lugar de Hogwarts o alrededores. Ni ahora ni hace tres horas.

¿Y si ha decidido marcharse de Hogwarts por mi culpa? ¿Y si se ha escapado a escondidas porque no le he apoyado?

Me he pasado toda la noche y todo el día pensando en que, pese a mis intenciones, me he comportado fatal con él. He actuado a sus espaldas durante todo este tiempo porque no confiaba en él. No confiaba en que él fuera capaz de solucionarlo por sí mismo.

Lo más extraño es que nadie había notado su ausencia. Ni Kurt, que siempre está con él, parece que lo eche en falta.

Hablando de Kurt, por ahí aparece.

— ¿Te importa? —pregunta mientras se sienta en frente de mí y aparta una gran pila de libros que tenía delante.

Niego con la cabeza.

No me molesto en guardar el mapa, pues hace mucho tiempo que descubrió su existencia.

—Tienes el mapa, ¿no lo tenía tu hermano James?

—Sí, cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Me lo han prestado.

Kurt está fascinado con el mapa, lo mira como si fuese un videojuego de esos muggles que acaba de descubrir mi abuelo.

— ¿Y ahora quién lo tiene?

—Alguien.

Ya empieza otra vez a intentar sonsacarme información. Es increíble lo cotilla que puede llegar a ser. No sé porque le he dejado sentarse conmigo si no estoy de humor para soportarle.

Sonríe de lado, ha tenido una idea. Bastante buena si considera que merece la pena levantar la vista del mapa.

—Si me cuentas quien es el dueño del mapa ahora, yo te cuento donde está Scorpius.

— ¿Para qué quiero saber dónde está?

—Lily, sé que lo estás buscando. Eso o quieres descubrir quién es la nueva pareja de tu hermano, y dudo mucho que ahora te interese tanto la vida amorosa de tu hermano.

Suspiro. Tiene razón, me ha pillado.

—Está bien, pero si te digo quien es el dueño del mapa, me prometes que no se lo pedirás y que él no sabrá que tú lo sabes.

—Me parece justo.

—Lo tiene Albus.

—Lo suponía, aunque dudaba entre él y Roxanne.

Ahora soy yo quien levanta la vista del mapa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

—No está en Hogwarts, se marchó está madrugada. Me dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, pero no me especificó cuáles eran.

¿Asuntos? ¿Habría ido a hablar con su padre? O, a lo mejor, había decidido huir y le había mentido a Kurt, aunque Scorpius no suele engañar a nadie.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada al mapa, aunque ahora tenga menos sentido que antes, mientras le doy vueltas a lo que me ha dicho Kurt.

Él, por otro lado, saca su cuaderno de dibujo y se pone a dibujar.

—Si te sirve de ayuda, no parecía enfadado cuando me lo dijo.

Le sonrió, parece que sabe más de lo que creía.

* * *

La sala común se ha quedado vacía. Son las doce de la noche y Scorpius no ha llegado aún. No tiene porque volver hoy, es verdad, pero algo me decía que si que iba a ser así. Ahora lo dudo.

De todas formas, no creo que consiga dormirme. Por eso, vuelvo a estar tumbada en frente del fuego, en el mismo lugar donde ayer tuvimos la pelea.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor hoy también aparece y, está vez, para solucionarlo. Si bien no hay nada que solucionar y, lo que tendría que hacer, es pedirle perdón.

Alguien entra en la sala común y hoy, a diferencia de ayer, sí que me giro a ver quién es.

Es él, lleno de mohín y con cara de sueño.

—Scorpius —le llamo con la voz entrecortada.

Ahora, que sé que es él, no sé cómo reaccionar. Siento como si no fuera a ser capaz de decirle nada más.

—Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde ya y mañana tienes clase —su voz no suena enfadada como anoche, es más, hasta creo que veo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Quiero responderle. Quiero pedirle perdón, decirle que llevo todo el día preocupada y buscándole, que soy una entrometida y que tenía razón. Sin embargo, no le digo nada de eso.

—No podía dormir —es mi respuesta apenas audible.

Se acerca a la alfombra y se sienta a mi lado. Me incorporo para quedar a su altura.

Coge aire y cierra los ojos, antes de abrirlos, me dice en un susurro:

—Lo siento.

Dos palabras que sé que le han costado mucho de decir, dos palabras que no entiendo. Se supone que soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar, no él.

—No tienes porque disculparte, soy…

—Lily, no lo hagas más complicado. Leí las cartas y tenías razón, he sido un infantil.

Es extraño, porque eso era lo que pensaba yo hasta ayer, y justo ahora, que me había convencido de lo contrario, él me decía eso. No sé qué pensar, no sé quién tiene razón.

—Hablé con mi padre —continua explicándome —, y me explicó porqué tenías tú las cartas. Me dijo que te lo pidió como un favor y que, en cierta forma, tú sólo habías sido como su marioneta, que no me enfadase contigo por eso. Estuvimos todo el día hablando, y ya está todo solucionado.

Hace una pausa, como si esperase que yo diga algo. Sólo recibe mi silencio, no sé qué contestarle.

—También me dijo que quería conocerte de una forma más convencional. La verdad, es que no he entendí muy bien qué quiso decir con eso.

—Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado, no debí desconfiar de ti —le contesto tras abrazarle.

Se siente tan bien abrazarle y saber que todo vuelve a estar bien, pero se siente aún mejor cuando me devuelve el abrazo.

—Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que mi madre ha decidido que, el sábado siguiente a los exámenes, tendré que llevarte a cenar a mi casa. Dice que no puede esperar más para conocerte.

Sonrío, que poco dura la ausencia de problemas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Os presento a mi OC favorito: Kurt Holden. Algún día escribiré algo sobre él porque, aunque esté mal que lo diga yo, tiene una historia muy interesante detrás.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado y por leer mi fic, sois lo mejor :3


	4. Epílogo: La Cena

Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de tercera generación" y es un regalo para **Elphyra**.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Los derechos de autor de estos personajes y de todo el potterverso pertenecen a jotaká, sin embargo, esta historia es mía.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

**La cena.**

Estoy temblando, y no es sólo a causa del frio y de que lleve un vestido muy veraniego para estar en Inglaterra. Son los nervios. Se supone, que es normal estar nervioso cuando vas a conocer a los padres de tu novio, pero mi situación, como ya sabéis, no es normal. Nada normal, por lo que tengo más derecho a temblar como un flan, y a haberme pasado toda la semana agobiando a mi novio sobre este día.

Además, a la situación hay que sumarle otra cosa más: aún no le he contado a Scorpius que ya conozco, más o menos, a sus padres.

¿Por qué no se lo he dicho? Pues no lo vi oportuno. Si su padre no le dijo nada, sería por algo. Y algo me dice que, ese algo, tiene que ver con que quiere seguir viéndome sufrir.

Scorpius está a mi lado, cogido de mi mano, hasta que me suelta. Se dirige a buscar los polvos flu para que, en unos instantes, estemos en la gran mansión Malfoy.

—¿Estás seguro? —es lo único que se me ocurre preguntarle.

El me mira y se ríe como si acabase de contarle un chiste.

—No iras a acobardarte ahora, ¿no? Después de lo que te ha costado elegir ese vestido, en el que te ves preciosa.

No puedo evitar echarle una mirada de odio, es un manipulador.

No le contesto, me meto en la chimenea con él, le doy la mano y, con los polvos flu que tiene en la mano, pronuncio el nombre del lugar.

—A la mansión Malfoy.

Que poco me gusta viajar en polvos flu, es casi igual de molesto que las apariciones. Lo peor es que, nada más llegar al salón de la mansión Malfoy, están sus padres para recibirnos. Todo un detalle por su parte, no dejarme tiempo para dejar de estar morada por el incomodo viaje.

Scorpius me ayuda a salir de la chimenea y se adelanta a saludar a sus padres. Tras saludar a su padre con un apretón de manos y darle dos besos a su madre, llega mi turno.

—Madre, padre: os presento a mi novia, Lily Potter.

Las reacciones de ambos, tal y como me esperaba, son completamente opuestas. Por un lado, Astoria Malfoy se acerca y me da un abrazo como si me tratase de su nueva hija, y también me confirma que tenía muchas ganas de conocerme.

Está claro que le he caído bien. Primera prueba superada.

Draco Malfoy es otra historia. Me saluda, muy formalmente, y me dice con recochineo:

—Es un placer conocer a la _amiga_ de mi hijo de una forma tan convencional.

En este preciso momento, siento como si una manada de thestrals hubiese pasado por encima de mí. El lado bueno es que, Scorpius no ha soltado mi mano en ningún momento, es más, ahora la aprieta con más fuerza para darme ánimos. Y que, la señora Malfoy le ha echado una mirada de odio a su marido, que ha frenado por completo cualquier otro comentario que tuviese preparado.

Sus padres se adelantan para indicarnos donde han preparado la mesa para la cena. Nosotros les seguimos a la distancia suficiente como para que no nos oyesen murmurar.

—Les has caído bien.

Oír eso me alivia. Sonrío. Ellos también me caen bien, y creo que sobreviviré a ellos. Porque, además, Scorpius me había demostrado estas semanas que merecía la pena soportar todo esto por él.

Y Scorpius Malfoy puede ser muy convincente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado, incluido en favoritos y seguido mi historia

Este es el epílogo y último capítulo. Como veis no hay cena, eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación (lo siento Elphyra).

Besos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
